


Push Me Off A Swing, I'll Push You Off A Cliff

by AggressiveStress



Series: One-Shots With A Bunch Of Children [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, It's A Hard Life, Kid Cuddles, Luke Coming To Ashton's Honor, M/M, MOST OF THE COUPLES ARE BACKGROUND STUFF, Nick's Kind Of a Dick, Playground Confrontations, Primary School Bullies, Sharing Lunch, Some Language At The End, Sorry Not Sorry, They're A Club of Adorable Idiots, They're All Children At First, Time Skips, it's so fluffy i wanna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveStress/pseuds/AggressiveStress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mummy's and Daddy's are always complaining about work, but if they knew what one day on the playground brings in primary school, they wouldn't complain so much. These children have some struggles most days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Me Off A Swing, I'll Push You Off A Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 in the morning. This is not safe. Hazardous material tbh. I'll regret this later. You just watch.

Ashton hated recess. He's pretty convinced it's the worst time of the school day, and it's not just because he doesn't really have a whole bunch of friends he can play with since he's new at the primary school and no one wants to play with the weird new kid. It's actually because Nick, Taylor, Kendall, Wyatt, Sophia, and Danny are all really mean. They pick on his overalls and they tug on his curls, and they call him weird because his shoes are Spider-man and not the Hulk like all the other little boys. Ashton's mum always giggled and told him they're just jealous and they'll leave him alone soon, but it's been three days and Ashton doesn't know what to do about it.

_No one_ wants to be a tattletale, so he couldn't tell his teacher Miss Mary.

He decides that hiding is the best option. When the bell rings to end lunch and start recess, Ashton rushes over to the big yellow slide that no one plays on ever since the big green one was put in, and he crouches in the pine chips with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head down. He waits there throughout the entire recess time until the bell rings and Miss Mary starts to call role. Ashton sneaks out from under the slide, careful to not be caught, and quickly gets in line with the rest of his class.

_A sneaky ninja always knows how to blend_ , Ashton remembers after watching a whole lot of superhero movies.

When they go inside, Nick catches Ashton's gaze in the hallway. Nick frowns, huffs angrily, and stomps into his classroom. Ashton practically skips into his, plopping himself down at his group table where everyone's already talking; he quietly draws be himself for the rest of the day just like he always does.

***

The next day, Ashton hides in the old tunnel that all the other kids are afraid of because of the spiders that the girls are always screaming at. Ashton smiles to himself because he's so much braver than all those other  _pansies_. Pansies was a word that Ashton had heard kids in the school next door use all the time, and he thought it sounded pretty mean. If Nick ever found him, Ashton would call him a pansies and  _ha_ that would show that booger-picker.

Recess is only five minutes in when Ashton gets incredibly bored. Man, doing absolutely nothing is even harder than getting picked on. At least when he's getting picked on he has something to do other than stare at the stained yellow walls of a tunnel. He picks up a stray pine chip in the tunnel and starts tearing it, throwing the pieces that come off through the small window in the side of the tunnel. The chip is nearly gone when there's the sound of sneakers thumping on the play-set connected to the tunnel and Ashton holds his breath, eyes wide as the steps get closer and closer to him.

"Hello?" a little boy with really blonde hair leans over, peering into the tunnel. He screams and jumps back when two big green-brown eyes stare back at him, surrounded by bouncy brown curls. The color reminds the boy of chocolate.  _Mm, chocolate_ , the boy can't help but think. _  
_

"Are you okay?!" Ashton immediately scrambles out of the tunnel when he sees Nick isn't anywhere around with his crew.

"Uhu," the boy sits up, rubbing his head and staring up at Ashton with sparkling blue eyes. "What were you doin' in the tunnel all alone?"

"Sh," Ashton slaps a hand over the boys' mouth, looking around. "I'm  _hiding_ ," he whispers.

The boys' eyes widen and he reaches up to take Ashton's hand off his mouth. " _Oh_. Then I'll hide with you! Come on," the boy scoots to the end of the tunnel and Ashton follows him. They sit facing each other. "I'm Luke," the boy whispers, "and Mum says that I have to shake your hand once you tell me your name so..." he sticks out a hand.

Ashton giggles, "I'm Ashton," and he shakes Luke's hand happily.

"So who're you hiding from?" Luke cups his hands around his mouth, careful to whisper.  _Anyone_ could be listening in.

"Nick and his friends," Ashton dips his head down, picking at a loose string in his Green Lantern t-shirt.

"Oh, I don't like them either," Luke nods, leaning back on his palms. "But I don't hide from them. Mum says that if I hide from people I don't like, that means I'm being a coward and I'm... juggling... or jubbing... or jugging or something like that." He cocks his head at Ashton, "So why are you juggling them?"

Ashton giggles again, "I think you mean judging."

Luke bites his lip, drops his head backwards like he'd find the answer on the ceiling, and then he nodded. "Yeah. That's it. So why are you _judging_ them."

"I'm not! They pick on me."

"What? Why?" Luke frowns.

"Because they say I'm weird and unlikable."

"Nonsense! I like you!"

Ashton could've gotten whiplash from how fast he looked up, "You do?!"

"Yeah!" Luke grins, "You're a pretty cool lad." Luke cups his hands around his mouth again and whispers like it's a very important secret, "That's what my brother Jack calls his friends. That means you're my friend."

Ashton smiles hugely, but then the recess bell is ringing and they have to shuffle solemnly inside, separating to their own classes.

***

Luke and Ashton hang out during recess for an entire week, finding new hidings places nearly every day until Luke's friends start asking about him. Luke doesn't want to leave Ashton alone to hide without him, so Luke finds Ashton hiding in the rock-wall and sits down across from him, a proposition in mind. Once the blonde boy sits down, Ashton jumps and looks up, startled to find Luke sitting in front of him. The day before, Luke had told him about his friends wondering where he was during recess, so Ashton figured that Luke was done being Ashton's friend. He smiles for the first time all day seeing his best friend sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Ashton asks quietly, shyly.

"I want you to meet someone," Luke chirps, leans out the opening of the rock wall and yells, "Michael!"

Ashton doesn't know how to react when a boy with bright blue hair comes running into the opening. He spins around, peering out the door, "I don't think Nick saw me," Blue Hair pants, sitting down next to Luke and grinning happily at Ashton. "HI NEW KID!" he greets, pulling Ashton forward into a tight hug.

"Um... hello?" the curly-haired boy doesn't know what to do.

"Michael, you're scaring him!" Luke whines, hitting Michael on the arm with a pout. Michael sits back.

"My bad," he giggles, and then looks up and around the rock wall hideout. "So is this where you've been, Lukey?"

Ashton wants to pout because he thought only he could call Luke that without getting punched in the arm, but he doesn't. Instead, he ducks his head down and picks at the pine chips while Luke talks to his friend. "We've been all over the playground! Right, Ash?" Two pairs of big blue eyes turn to Ashton expectantly.

"Uhu," he mumbles, blushing.

"He's quiet," Michael whispers behind his hand to Luke like the hand would stop Ashton from hearing it.

Luke whispers behind his hand back, "Be nice. He's nervous, Mikey."

Michael shrugs. "Okay then."

"Ash, we want you to come play tag with us," Luke declares.

Ashton reels back like Luke hit him, "Are you  _nuts_?!" he exclaims, eyes wide and almost terrified.

"Don't worry," Michael jumps in, "we can protect you from Nick. He's just a meanie. That's what my Mummy said."

"Nah ah," Ashton defiantly shakes his head, "It's not just Nick. You could get killed!"

"Oh really?" Luke smirks and then points out the doorway, "Check out the swings, Ash. Those are my friends."

Ashton gives Luke a weird look before he peeks out the doorway enough to see the swings. Two girls are on the swings, one girl with short light blonde hair and the other with dark skin and unruly curls around her face; they're laughing and kicking at the air to get higher on the swings. A tall boy with curls a lot like Ashton's except curlier is giggling and blushing as a boy that's obviously in Nick's grade talks to him with hand gestures and everything. Then on the other side of the swing set is a boy with spiky black hair and another girl with dark skin but her hair is long and smooth. Once Ashton has seen all of them, he backs up into the rock wall again.

Luke points to each of them, "Perrie, Danielle, Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Jade. See, Ash? Now will you please come play with us?"

"Um..." Ashton looks across the playground where Nick is on the big play set where most of the bigger kids like the one named Louis usually hang out until recess ends. "Okay," he gives in.

"YAY!" Michael hops up and runs out of the rock wall so he can tackle the one named Zayn in a hug, shouting that they got Ashton and he's coming.

Luke smiles at Ashton reassuringly, "I'm glad you're playing with us, Ash."

Ashton takes the hand Luke offers and the taller blonde boy tugs Ashton over to the swings where the others are looking around for hiding spots.

Danielle hops off the swing to throw an arm over Ashton's shoulders as soon as he's close enough. "Hi," she smiles, "Don't worry, okay? We got your back," she promises.

And Ashton believes her.

***

The peace doesn't last long.

The next day, Nick decides to climb off the big play set and he ambles across the playground with his crew in tow. Taylor's directly beside him with Wyatt on his other side. Ashton's covering his eyes as he counts before he takes off to find his new friends, so he doesn't see when Nick comes up directly behind him; Nick yanks on a curl to get the boy's attention. Ashton cries out and spins around, clutching his curls and tears already building in his eyes; Nick and his friends all cackle.

"Long time no see, meat. Where've you been?" Nick sneers.

Ashton flinches away when Nick reaches out, threatening to pull another curl if Ashton doesn't speak. "H-hiding," the little boy stutters. Nick is three years older like Louis, and he almost never gets in trouble for the stuff he does. Mostly because Kendall, Sophia, and Taylor use their bodies to block them from the teachers' view.

"You've been hiding from me?" Nick laughs, "Unbelievable. I've been so nice to you and what do I get in return? You  _hide_ from me!"

"B-but you h-hurt m-me," Ashton stutters, green-brown eyes shining with tears.

"No I don't," Nick snaps, "I'm just playing around. Come on, play with me."

"Back off, Nick," Louis is suddenly standing beside Ashton, placing a hand on the boys' shoulder and discreetly moving him behind Louis. "Walk away," Louis glares daggers at Nick.

Nick doesn't back down of course. "Oi, Tomlinson. This isn't any of your business. You should be the one walking away."

Danny and Wyatt take a step up, but Louis glares at them, his usually light blue eyes darkening dangerously, and they back away again. Louis turns back to Nick, "He's my friend, Nick. I'll tell a teacher if you don't stop it. No, I'll tell your  _Mum_."

Sophia gasps, "Nick! You're mum can't know because then she'll tell my mum!"

"Shush, Sophia," Nick scoffs. "You don't have the bones, Louis."

"Oh yeah?" Louis glares back at him, "Watch me then. I'll tell my mum and then she can tell your mum. She'll believe me when it's coming from another mum."

Nick isn't about to back down but then Zayn comes running out of his hiding spot behind the bushes and he tries to look tough beside Louis by crossing his arms and puffing up his chest. Danielle and Perrie grab Ashton's hands while Jade holds Perrie's other hand, standing beside him behind the boys. Luke and Michael appear, too, and Ashton doesn't know what to do other than squeeze the girls' hands and ignore the fact that there are probably cooties all over his hands right now. Harry, the tallest except for Louis, stands directly beside Louis. Nick deflates along with his friends. The threat of telling their mums was enough in the first place.

"Fine," Nick huffs, "I didn't want to play with the little weirdo anyway. Let's go you guys," and they all leave, worrying Louis will still tell their mums.

The group of new friends breathe out, relaxing. Louis stumbles when Harry is suddenly hugging him, "That was so great!" he exclaims. Louis blushes and hugs Harry back.

"Nah, that was nothing," Louis giggles nervously.

Harry grins, "My hero," he murmurs.

"Ewwwww," the others squeal, "Cooootiesssss."

Louis and Harry laugh, but they only separate so the others can get a hug too. "Thank you," Ashton says quietly.

"We always got your back," Danielle repeats, grinning widely and genuinely. Ashton smiles back at her thankfully.

"Yeah, always," Luke repeats, taking Ashton's hand.

Michael looks around at his friends, "You mean I'm stuck with you guys?!" he yells.

"Michael," they all hit him on the arm, but they do it together like a family. 

"You have to say that was fun," Zayn points out when the bell rings and they're all walking back together.

Perrie hits Zayn on the arm, "Sh! Don't be dumb!" she rolls her eyes.

"Bad word!" Jade yells and they laugh even as they separate for their classes.

Ashton doesn't remember ever being this happy.

*****9 Years Later*****

"The point of movie night is not so you two can snog the entire fucking time," Michael throws a pillow at the couple that is currently deflowering Calum's couch. Louis removes one hand from Harry's curls long enough to flick Michael off. "Screw you too, Tomlinson," Michael mutters, standing from the recliner so he can go tot the kitchen until Louis breaks away from Harry's mouth long enough to make a retort.

"Don't worry, Harry's got that covered," Louis winks.

"Technically," Harry pipes up underneath his boyfriend (of technically 5 years), "you're the one screwing me."

Michael gapes, "Louis he isn't even legal yet!"

Louis presses a finger to his lips, "Sh Michael. No one has to know."

Harry hits Louis on the arm, "He's kidding," he promises Michael, "no deflowering until my senior year. We made the deal last year."

"Too much information!" Michael screams, running out of the living room to the kitchen where much safer conversations are going on.

Jesy sits on the counter, Leigh-Anne between her legs so they can talk while they separate Starbursts by color. Liam and Zayn have their heads bent towards each other while they put even amounts of popcorn into bowls; they occasionally share a quick kiss while they think no one's looking. Luke and Ashton were apparently attempting to poor drinks but now Ashton was being pushed up against the counter and Luke is whispering unmentionable things in his boyfriends' ear. Jade and Perrie had managed to disappear while they figured out what movies they'd be watching tonight. Niall and Josh were putting together a candy salad (because fruit salad is so last Saturday, Niall had promised).

Eleanor and Danielle were actually putting all their time into situating the furniture in the living room so each individual couple can have their space- they hit Louis and Harry with pillows until the guys got up to help them. There was only one person that sat alone, scrolling through his phone, but then Michael went up behind Calum and nipped at his boyfriends' neck until Calum set his phone down and leaned his head back, grinning upside down at Michael.

"Hi," Calum giggled. Michael pressed a quick Spiderman kiss to Calum's (fucking perfect) lips before he sat down so they could talk before the movies started. _  
_

Ten minutes later, Harry came to the kitchen door, rapping his knuckles on the frame. "Alright, guys, let's go! The ladies are saying they've made a special tape for us to watch since it's Louis' last movie night before he-" Harry swallows before his voice can crack- "leaves for uni." All the guys groan, figuring it was some chick flick that would test the manliness of all the guys.

Louis pulls Harry onto his lap in one of the two recliners, having the curly-haired boy cuddle into his chest under a blanket. Luke tickles Ashton until he agrees to sit on the other recliner, Michael and Calum take the couch with Danielle and Eleanor. Perrie and Jade sit back against the couch with Liam and Zayn, Jesy and Leigh-Anne take the love-seat, and Niall and Josh huddle up in a bed of pillows Niall set up specially for he and his boyfriend. Once they're settled, Eleanor picks up the remote and presses play.

The screen is black for a few moments until a couple words pop up in the very middle:  **"The Beginning"**. A video Harry knows his mum must've recorded starts playing; Louis mutters "this ought to be good" just to be shushed by his friends.

~ **Video One: 2003** ~

_"Louis! Hurry up!" a young Harry runs into the view of the camera, bare feet splashing in mud and floppy curls stuck to his head._

_"Harry!" Anne, Harry's mum, yells from behind the camera. "Be careful!"_

_"Okay, Mum!" Harry waves off his mum's warning to look around him for his best friend, who finally comes running around the corner. He's smiling and panting at the same time._

_"Slow down, Hazza! We have plenty of time!" Louis yells, but chases after Harry anyway._

_"Nah ah! The rain's gonna stop soon! I know it!" Harry protests._

_Anne walks in the distance with the camera while the two boys slow to a walk together, pushing each other around until one of them gets the idea to dance in the pouring rain. Louis grabs Harry's hand and pulls him into the empty street, and then they start dancing. They attempt to tango, but end up stepping on each others' bare feet. Then Louis spins Harry around and Harry giggles happily when Louis then spins him back in. Anne is still laughing quietly to herself when the camera suddenly gets too wet and the video goes black._

~ **End Video** ~

"Aw!" the girls immediately coo once the video goes off.

Harry's blushing until Zayn pipes up, "You couldn't dance then, either."

"You're one to talk," Liam shoots back at his boyfriend, winking. The others laugh while Zayn pouts and stubbornly looks away, saying something about ungrateful loved ones.

"Enough about that. What's next?" Jesy asks excitedly.

"I honestly don't remember. These were made a really long time ago by all our mums," Eleanor presses play on the next video.

~ **Video Two: 2005** ~

_The camera is on a stand this time, pointing towards a game of football. Young Luke, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Josh, and Michael are all on the field in the same team. They're playing their best, kicking the ball to each other and swiftly moving down the field. In the background, all you can hear are the cheers of young Danielle, Jesy, Jade, Perrie, and Eleanor as they call out homemade cheers that took them hours to come up with. Along with the girls are Harry, Ashton, and Calum since they aren't exactly the greatest at doing anything to do with sports or aim or athletic ability._

_"Let's go Luke!" Ashton screams from behind the camera._

_Hearing his best friend's voice, Luke freezes and turns to waves happily in Ashton's direction until Zayn yells from across the field, "Luke heads up!"_

_Luke turns and gets back into the game, taking a pass from Liam and starting to dribble down the field. Luke glances at Ashton, smiles, and then kicks the ball as hard as he can in the direction of the goal. The ball hits the back corner of the net, the goalie dropping from his jump, and Luke is running straight at the camera, or towards the person behind the camera. There's a muffled, "You're great!" from Ashton until Luke hits the camera and the video is violently cut off when the camera tips over._

~ **End Video** ~

"Well wasn't that sweet," Louis sarcastically cooed at the couple on the other recliner.

Luke groans, "I remember that. I stopped the entire game so I could wave at this dork," he tugs lightly on Ashton's hair; Ashton grins at him happily, sweetly.

"And we were back there getting into it," Perrie looks at the other girls.

"Did you hear that last cheer? That was terrible!" Jade agrees.

"I thought it was cute," Michael winked, " _Very_ heartwarming."

"Shut up, Clifford," Jade scoffs, "you probably just liked our cheer outfits. I told Jesy we weren't developed enough for her old shirts, but no one listened to me."

Jesy sticks her tongue out at Jade, "Not my fault the rest of you were late."

Eleanor pelts a pillow at the girl, "You were just early, you twat."

Jesy laughs, nodding, "You're probably right."

"And to defend myself from earlier," Michael pipes up, "I obviously do not like girly nip slips. These, however, I do like." The girls look at him in confusion but then he suddenly yanks Calum's loose tank to the side so his nipple is set free.

The girls squeal and turn away like the sight burned their eyes, but Calum slaps Michael on the top of his head. "Was that necessary?" but he's giggling and smiling. Micheal kisses him to make up for it.

"Alright, alright! Next video!" Niall yells.

Eleanor hits the play button.

~ **Video Three: 2008** ~

_The camera is set up to record a stage. The lights are dimmer but then the curtains are lifted and the entire group of friends is gathered on the stage, acting out the play they had to write themselves. Eleanor, in a dress that was probably a princess Halloween costume at one point, glides across the stage to stand in front of Danielle._

_"Oh, Lindsey, could it be?!" she throws her head back, pressing her wrist to her forehead dramatically._

_Danielle, struggling not to either laugh or run off the stage, replies, "Oh my dear Matilda I believe it is! Your wish has come to life in the form of this dog!" she spreads her arms, gesturing to the back of the stage. Nothing happens. "I said," Danielle repeats, "-in the form of this_   ** _dog_** _!"_

_"Josh!" Eleanor hisses as the audience starts to chuckle._

_Maura, Niall's mum, laughs behind the camera, "Uh oh."_

_A voice that is distinctly Anne replies, "Uh oh is probably right."_

_Danielle tugs on the back curtain, "-in the form of this dog!" but in that second the curtain comes crashing down._

_Eleanor and Danielle jump away just in time, but the curtain falling reveals the reason Josh was late. He and Niall are sharing their first kiss, Josh in his dog costume and Niall in his elf outfit. Eleanor hisses, "What are you doing?!" at them, desperately trying to save this play and their grade._

_Niall's eyes pop open and he jumps away from Josh, looking out at the audience with big eyes. "Oops..." he murmurs. "Wait, does this count as bestiality?"_

_The entire audience cracks up; Josh and Niall go bright red in the face, but they all go with it. They bow towards the audience, deciding to end the play while they're ahead. Before the camera cuts out, Maura is in the background saying, "It's about time."_

~ **End Video** ~

Everyone's laughing when the video cuts out. Niall is hiding in his knees because even his boyfriend is cracking up beside him, swiping tears out from under his eyes and trying but failing to pull himself back together. He was 12! He didn't know what he was supposed to say or do in the situation so he did the first thing that popped into his head.

"Oh my god, that was great!" Josh cackles.

"Pure gold!" Louis agrees.

"I remember that," Eleanor calms down more than the others, "God we nearly failed that class so bad but then we managed to convince Mr. Fritz that it was all part of the play and he actually believed us."

Niall whines, "Can we please play the next video now? I'd rather not relive something that humiliating every again."

"Sure, sure," Eleanor giggles, pressing play.

~ **Video Four: 2012** ~

_"Are you even allowed to come to this thing?" Harry is saying to Louis, fixing the elder boys' tie._

_"What do you mean?" Louis turns towards the hallway mirror, running his fingers through his hair a few times._

_"Well, you're a junior and this is a freshman dance..."_

_"I pulled some strings," Louis grins, turning around and grabbing Harry by the front of his jacket to pull him into a long, sweet kiss. No tongue, no opening of mouths, just a nice kiss that had Harry reeling like it did when they had their first kiss._

_Anne finally steps out from behind the corner she had been hiding behind the entire time with the camera in hand, "Alright my beautiful boys, are you ready to go? Your dates should all be here soon."_

_"Yeah, all 14 of them," Louis snorts, tugging on Harry's curls to get them undone. He didn't know why Harry insisted on gelling them back for some stupid dance. Louis had told him a number of times that he loves Harry's unruly curls. One of the many things he loves about his boyfriend._

_The doorbell is pushed and Harry pulls Louis' hands from his hair, "Ready?"_

_"Of course," Louis grinned, taking Harry's hand and leading him downstairs._

_Anne follows with the camera, tapes them opening the door and letting all their friends spill inside. Luke and Ashton are still attempting to get their flowers situated, Niall's messing with Josh's hair, Liam's trying to confiscate Zayn's pocket mirror, Eleanor and Danielle are both using the hallway mirror to fluff their hair, Perrie and Jade are fussing over who gets which corsage even though they look the same, Micheal and Calum are attempting to fix their ties but it doesn't seem to be working out, and Jesy and Leigh-Anne are standing off to the side, watching the chaos unravel. Their first dance is a big thing and they were all panicking a little bit._

_"Children!" Anne yells from behind the camera until they all turn to look at her. "I knew it's a video but gather around for a quick group shot and then you can fret over everything else. Promise."_

_The teenagers all laugh but they quickly situate themselves until everyone's in the shot; Anne shoos them out of her house right after. She watches the limo all the parents chipped in on drive away before she shuts off the camera and the video ends._

~ **End Video** ~

"Did anyone else noticed how terrible my hair was?" Eleanor says as soon as the video ends.

"We couldn't figure out corsages," Perrie looks at Jade and they both giggle. "Good times, I guess."

"Aw, you guys!" Danielle shushes and points to all the boys in the room who have magically passed out.

"It's like a domino affect," Leigh-Anne rolls her eyes.

"Men," Jesy agrees.

"Well that was the last video anyway until we get more," Eleanor hops up from her seat to take out the video and instead put in an actual movie.

"But what video could we take to add to it?" Danielle whispers, careful to step over a spooning Niall and Josh.

"Well Louis is totally proposing to Harry soon," Jade bets, "Or at least a promise ring."

"Aw that'll be great!" Perrie moves in close to her girlfriend, tilting her head to situate it on Jade's shoulder. "But for now why don't we all enjoy our time together. Us girls need more time alone."

"Agreed," the other girls chime.

They laugh, and the sound makes all the sleeping couples unconsciously tighten their holds around their lovers.


End file.
